The Power of Legends
by Kelsea Cargill
Summary: Two brothers, one sister. As Suicune gets captured the siblings bravery are put to a test....


The power of legends

Entei and Raikou stare into the crystal beach. The brothers are filled with sorrow and guilt; and more importantly, anger.

"You shouldn't have let her of your sight!" Raikou muttered fiercely, "You are the oldest one! Suicune is the youngest one!"

"Raikou, your anger will not bring her back. We need the help of Ho-Oh and Luigia." Entei camly said. "Only then shall we free Suicune from that Evil Hunters Wrath."

"We can do this by ourselves! We do not need them!"

Raikou sped off towards a cliff, quickly turned around and said: "I will find her if it's the last thing I do!"

Sucuine had been captured by an evil hunter who had big plans. The hunter had been on the three siblings trail since he had first heard of them and had finally cornered them in cerulean cave, where the hunter's head- quarters lay.

Suicune had been arrogant and said to her brothers

At the time of the capture: "This hunter can't outrun me! The north wind empowers me! It gives me speed!

No measly human can capture me!" Suicune was wrong. The hunter sent out a high level Venusaur and used a hyper beam attack to finish the job. Suicune had been defeated, because of her arrogance.

Suicuine was now trapped in a small cage which drained her power of the north wind. Around her she could see many Pokemon. One was a Tyranitar, muzzled and in chains. " I will get out of here!" Suicune roared. "If it's the last thing I do!"

Once Raikou had gone Entei started to worry about his younger siblings. Raikou had blamed him for something he could never help. Suicune's over confidence.

Entei spotted Raikou out of the corner of his eye on a cliff but Raikou was lying down in an awkward position.

Entei sped up to Raikou and noticed he was wounded.

"Brother! Speak to me what happened?!" Entei cried.

"Marowak…………………….high

level…………attacked….me……" Raikou said just before slipping out of consciousness.

Entei lifted Raikou onto his back and carried him to a nearby cave. Entei finally realized it was time to get his sister back.

He knew where Suicune was. She could only be in one place. Cerulean Cave. Raikou had sensed it, but did not follow his instincts.

Entei ran and ran.All across Johto and Kanto, until he came to Cerulean cave.

Suicune sensed her brother nearby."Entei?" Suicuine said, sniffing her brother's scent. Entei Fire-Blasted his through the cave, It was sheer determination that

Made Entei go on but he was too late.

The hunter had sent a Raichu out and shock waved Suicune until she collapsed. The hunter captured Suicune in a pokeball.A dark pokeball.

The dark pokeball made a pokemon evil. Pure evil.

The pokeball transformed the pokemons DNA. It made Suicune obey only one person. The hunter, only if he had enough power to control Suicune.

Suicune Hydro-Pumped Entei which weakened him.

"Suicune! It's Entei! Your brother! Don't listen to him!"

"That's it, Suicune attack that brother of yours." The hunter commanded.

But at that moment Suicune turned around and said: "I take orders from one person. Myself."

A shadow ball came from Suicune's paws hitting the hunter and Entei. "Suicune stop! What are you doing?!"

"You mangy pokemon! Obey me! I captured you!"

The hunter said.

Suicune finished Entei off with a waterfall. Entei had

been defeated.

Raikou had woken up and sensed his Brother's fear. **He knew his injuries were lethal but he had to help his brother.**

Raikou followed his brothers footsteps all across Johto and Kanto limping all the way. Finally, he reached Cerulean Cave and found his brother, who was badly hurt.

"Raikou...use your thunder...attack..."Entei managed to say.

Raikou did what his brother said, but the thunder attack bounced off the dark energy Suicune had around her.

Raikou could'nt take it anymore, and collapsed.

There was one more hope for the siblings. Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rested in Cerulean cave.

"That Pokemon is two strong! I gotta get outta here!"The hunter cried while fleeing the cave.

Suicune was ready to destroy her brothers once and for all when...

Mewtwo apperead!

**  
He took the hit and it barley affected him. "Suicune..." Mewtwo said "You are Possessed by an evil force, listen to me..."Suicune held her head up and listened, for once.**

Mewtwo used a hypnosis on Suicune. Her evil spirit had been realeased.

Mewtwo left the Siblings to rest. When they woke up they were filled with happiness.

"Let's go and get that hunter! "Suicune said.

"No! We won't lose you again!" Entei and Raikou said together.

Suicune rolled her eyes and said: "I hate being the youngest!"


End file.
